Tōma Uzumaki
is tokujõ of Eigakure. The second son and youngest child of Shinrai and Namima Uzumaki, he is the baby brother of [[Kizui Uzumaki|'Burning Karma']] and the darling [[Sakuya Uzumaki|'Scarlet Aurora']]. A well-reputed swordsman with the village, he is known as the Flowing Red Blade, often making use of his craft in conjunction with a high sensory aptitude. Like his numerous relatives, he is well-aware of the family's reputation, though he prefers to let his blade do the talking, intent on being himself. Nonetheless, his mind remains clouded with worry for his sister. This worry would worsen as the war with Abyss broke out. With Eigakure a target in general and Kanmi's second family a target in particular, the scramble would begin to protect them. Nonetheless, several would remain on the front-lines to ensure their fellow residents could be safely evacuated. Tōma would be one of those brave souls, ultimately dying in combat as he, his aunt, and his older brother fought Abyss in a 3 v 1 setup. Nonetheless, he would succeed in safeguarding his beloved sister Sakuya, something that allowed him to find his peace in death. History Personality Tōma can be first defined by two things; a love of swordsmanship and a powerful affection for his two siblings, particularly his older sister. With the former, it manifests as studious upkeep of his katana, making certain that it is in peak condition at all times; the blade accompanying Tou where he goes. Likewise, he's proven diligent in his attention to kenjutsu, first mastering the style native to his homeland before seeking out the forms it draws inspiration from. For the lad, technique and understanding how a style came into being are essential to mastering the sword art; it's not enough to imitate the motions or replicate the actions. In that sense, the young man is considered a purist, preferring to hone and attain skills that strengthen his swordsmanship, seeing the fighting style as an extension of his being. To this end, he remains captivated by powerful blades, finding swords possessed by Kiri's finest particularly engrossing. A hope of his is to attain at least one of these storied swords to pair with his own beloved blade. Regarding his brother and sister, he enjoys a warm relationship with the two; seeing Kizui as a friendly rival he strives to surpass due to the former possessing a kekkei genkai and a prestigious position in the Eikage Guard Platoon. To be on equal footing with Kizu would be a validation of the hard work he has put in to reach such a point. It's to this end that he constantly worries about his elder sister. As a figure that seemingly inherited neither her mother or father's talent or the various abilities found within the family bloodline, he knows Sakuya has suffered for it psychologically. As a House of X member, he from a young age was made painfully aware of the legends surrounding figures like his step-grandfather and aunt, as well as the ludicrous levels of power each X clan member seems to possess. Even if the disappointment isn't spoken of, Tou can see the stricken state that registers when Saku's mask slips. As such, he's rather protective of her, refusing to let others badmouth the woman, often getting in fights for the sake of safeguarding her virtue. High on his list of priorities is finding a place for her to live away from the madness and free of expectations; feeling that his parents aren't doing enough to protect her. Despite his dedication to the sword and his family members, the lad is not without a temper, inheriting the trait from his grandmother and sharing it with his aunt. He is prone to said comical outbursts when others insult his obsession with swordplay or fascination with blades, often pitching a fit in the process. Another good way to draw his ire is to insult his sister, the young man liable to throw a punch as soon as the individual is midway through their sentence; he is also not a fan of pranks, having once or twice railed on his cousin and aunt for such "foolish" behavior. When pissed, his normally amicable language delves into the profane, throwing words like knives, and ending most sentences with "damn", "fuck" or some other expletive. It is common for him to targeted by other family members in an effort to provoke such reactions as they see it as a form of entertainment. Appearance Abilities Held in relatively high esteem by his epithet Flowing Red Blade (流麗丹色身, Ryūrei Nīromi), he is considered one of the strongest Tokubetsu Jōnin within the village, having received the opportunity to join anbu but declining the offer for the sake of pursuing the passions he holds close to heart. A talented sensor with chakra reserves that are well above average, he is regarded as an individual who could potentially find a home in the Eikage Guard Platoon should his aptitude continue to increase at its current trajectory. Said expectations are increased by his positioning as a member of the famous (or infamous) House of X, a lineage that has come to dominate the continent. Bukijutsu Kenjutsu Trivia *Appearance wise he is based on Ōkanehira from Touken Ranbu. Category:Achlus's Manifested Reality